


Au service de notre adorable majordome

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Recueil d'OS et de fics pour l'événement Guerre des ships KageHina VS OiKage sur Wattpad [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Butlers, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love Triangles, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Strawberries, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Chalut, voici un OS Omegaverse très hot (préparez vos mouchoirs car j'ai envoyé du lourd) cette fois-ci avec du 3P OiKageHina(OiHina, OiKage, KageHina). C'est aussi le dernier OS que j'écris pour l'événement (je traine dans mes fics et les requêtes comme pas permis). Merci beaucoup NanouLuce et kama-chan59 pour vos reviews. C'est vrai que j'ai mis pas mal d'angst dans la dernière fic (est-ce une bonne chose? Mmm, peut-êtte). Bonne lecture. :)





	Au service de notre adorable majordome

**Author's Note:**

> Chalut, voici un OS Omegaverse très hot (préparez vos mouchoirs car j'ai envoyé du lourd) cette fois-ci avec du 3P OiKageHina(OiHina, OiKage, KageHina). C'est aussi le dernier OS que j'écris pour l'événement (je traine dans mes fics et les requêtes comme pas permis). Merci beaucoup NanouLuce et kama-chan59 pour vos reviews. C'est vrai que j'ai mis pas mal d'angst dans la dernière fic (est-ce une bonne chose? Mmm, peut-êtte). Bonne lecture. :)

"Bonjour, je me nomme Shouyou Hinata, 20 ans, omega. Je viens d'une modeste famille de paysans où mes parents s'occupent d'une ferme et, grace à mes rentes, ma petite soeur Natsu étudie dans une école réservée aux élites. Mon travail? Majordome dans un manoir appartenant à un bon parti de la noblesse, le baron Oikawa. Un poste convoité par beaucoup donc j'ai été plus qu'heureux quand mon prédecesseur, Iwaizumi-san, m'a nommé pour prendre sa place vu qu'il avait une famille à s'occuper.

J'aurais du sentir venir le piège à des kilomètres."

Comme il était de coutume, le jeune Shouyou Hinata se réveilla aux aurores pour commencer une journée bien remplie, écoutant la douce sérénade du chant des oiseaux qui résonnait à ses oreilles en cette magnifique matinée, respirant l'agréable odeur de bois de cèdre qui flottait dans...Quoi?... Attends une minute...En ouvrant les yeux, il vit deux bras en train de lui enlacer la taille. C'est ce que je craignais..."Ce n'est pas possible, maugréa-t-il en retirant violemment ces mains, que faites-vous ici, Tobio-sama?"

Le roux se retourna pour voir l'intrus s'éveiller en baillant avant de grommeler : "Tu tiens chaud et tu sens bon... Et puis tu es censé me servir donc si je veux que tu dormes avec moi, tu le fais. Point final."

"Lui, c'est Tobio Kageyama, 19 ans. Le frère par alliance de mon maitre et un vrai roi tyrannique qui croit que tout lui est permis... Je te jure. Et ah oui, c'est un alpha."

"C'est Tooru-sama que je sers, pas vous, grogna Shouyou qui fut sur le point de se lever, et sortez d'ici. Un "maitre" tel que vous ne doit pas s'aventurer dans le quartier des domestiques." Et voilà que je parle comme Tsukishima, maintenant. De mieux en mieux.

La famille de Kei Tsukishima et la sienne étaient voisines mais même si le blond et lui étaient des amis d'enfance, tous deux de classe omega, son parler sarcastique avait des fois tendance à l'énerver.J'espère que tout va bien pour lui. il s'était engagé auprès du comte Bokuto. C'est avec lui que j'aurais du bosser au lieu de...Il cessa de se plaindre au moment où il entendit Kageyama lui dire quelque chose qui ne lui plut guère. "On est dans ma chambre ici, imbécile."

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore? Le roux scruta les murs de la chambre et, en effet, il ne s'agissait pas de la sienne vu combien celle-ci était plus grande et plus luxueuse. Pourtant, Shouyou se souvenait bien d'avoir dormi dans sa chambre. Cela voudrait donc dire qu'il m'a transporté ici pendant que je dormais juste parce que son Altesse avait besoin d'un ours en peluche!? Ouh là, Tsukishima a vraiment déteint sur moi mais bon, là c'en est trop."Je retourne dans ma chambre m'habiller.

\- Non, tu restes ici, s'écria Tobio en se levant pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Sauf que j'ai un manoir à gérer, déclara Shouyou sur le seuil de la porte, et que si vous voulez manger votre petit déjeûner, il faut bien que j'aille aux cuisines faire le nécessaire. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas voir Tooru-sama pour qu'il vous réchauffe à sa manière? Cela ne vous gêne pas, d'habitude."

Le majordome ferma ensuite la porte pour éviter de recevoir au visage le coussin que celui-ci lui avait jeté. Il poussa un soupir avant de remarquer que son corps avait quelque peu... réagi à l'étreinte de Tobio-sama. L'odeur du noiraud persistait encore et en la reniflant, Shouyou se rendit malheureusement compte de l'effet très incommodant que celle-ci avait sur lui. Ce n'est pas vrai, grogna-t-il en tentant de ne pas crier, j'en ai déjà assez avec un alpha.

D'ailleurs l'autre alpha en question arriva derrière lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte pour lui sussurer à l'oreille : "Que fais-tu là vêtu dans tes vêtements de nuit, Chibi-chan?"

De doux frissons parcoururent le corps de roux au son de cette voix enjôleuse tandis qu'une senteur capiteuse commença à le mettre dans tous ses états. "Oh, bonjour Tooru-sama, salua-t-il poliment en faisant fi de son apparence, vous vous levez bien tôt."

"Voici Tooru Oikawa, 22 ans. Le maitre que je dois servir et qui souhaite plus que tout m'inclure dans sa collection d'omegas à séduire. Tobio-sama et lui ont une relation très... particulière. A croire que les omegas ne lui suffisent pas en fin de compte. Je ne me cache pas que c'est l'alpha le plus beau que je connaisse et qu'il est très doué pour séduire. J'ai souvent été à deux doigts de tomber dans ses filets et... Bon d'accord, je suis amoureux de lui, et alors?"

Tooru regarda son pauvre Chibi-chan qui, apparemment, s'était levé du mauvais pied à en juger par son air renfrogné. N'empêche que ça le rend encore plus adorable qu'il ne l'est. "Tobio-chan t'a encore fait des misères?, lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire mutin qui s'élargit en voyant le roux s'énerver à l'annonce du nom de son frère par alliance.

\- Je ne suis pas un jouet et à ce que je sais, vous lui tenez déjà suffisamment compagnie, répondit Shouyou d'un ton acide avant de se retourner pour se rendre aux quartiers réservés aux domestiques, je dois partir m'habiller convenablement. Nous nous reverrons lors du petit déjeûner pour discuter de votre emploi du temps."

Tooru le regarda traverser le couloir avant de rentrer dans la chambre de son petit frère adoré. Sa mère et le père de Tobio s'étaient mariés il y a trois ans de cela alors qu'il avait déjà pris la succession du domaine. Bien entendu, cela ne lui avait pas plu au début mais l'alpha brun avait été petit à petit ensorcelé par la candeur que dégageait son frère par alliance sous ses dehors exigeants.

Leur relation avait alors drastiquement changé, passant d'une fraternité innocente à une liaison charnelle mais Tooru sentit que celle-ci allait encore évoluer en quelque chose d'autre. L'arrivée de Chibi-chan au manoir avait chamboulé leurs sentiments. Le jeune baron s'assit alors près du noiraud qui était en train de lui tourner le dos. "Ne me touche pas, grogna-t-il ensuite dès qu'il fut sur le point de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Serais-tu en train de bouder, Tobio-chan?, s'enquit affectueusement Tooru en se rapprochant de lui. La peau du noiraud formait un joli contraste avec la lumière matinale. Il fut très tenté d'y courir ses doigts dessus mais Tobio-chan se renferma encore plus. Je vois, alors autant mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

Tobio, de son coté, n'aimait pas rejeter Tooru de cette manière mais le fait que cet imbécile de Hinata s'était refusé à lui tout à l'heure l'énervait au plus haut point. Néanmoins, le noiraud eut l'impression que son coeur fondit lorsque le brun l'étreignit doucement par derrière. "Mmm, tu es jaloux de moi et Chibi-chan est jaloux de toi, il lui posa un petit baiser sur son oreille, il va falloir que nous réglions ce petit problème.

\- Et puis-je savoir comment?, maugréa Tobio en se tournant légèrement quand Tooru lui embrassa tendrement la joue.

\- Aaaah, Tobio-chan, soupira Tooru en lui caressant les lèvres du bout des doigts, il faut jouer la carte de la subtilité, murmura-t-il en rapprochant son visage de celui du noiraud, le séduire comme je l'ai fait avec toi, termina-t-il dans un chuchotement pour ensuite l'embrasser amoureusement. Tobio répondit au baiser. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres entrouvertes au moment où la langue de Tooru s'invita entre elles. Il ignorait quel était le plan de ce dernier mais si Hinata pouvait faire attention à lui de cette manière, le noiraud ne trouvait rien à y redire.

Au moment du petit déjeuner, Shouyou sortit la liste relatant l'emploi du temps de Tooru-sama pour la journée pendant que son maitre et son frère prirent leur collation de la matinée dans le jardin... qui se résumait à des fraises et du chocolat. Bah, je devrais avoir l'habitude avec eux. Après tout, Tobio-sama et lui avaient tendance à en manger souvent et d'une manière un peu trop tendancieuse. Ignore-les, se dit le roux en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder Tooru-sama mettre lentement la fraise nappée de chocolat dans la bouche du noiraud.

"Bon, déclara-t-il en tentant de ne pas s'énerver, pour le programme d'aujourd'hui...

-... Chibi-chan, le coupa Tooru en posant la queue de fraise dans la petite poubelle de table, viens ici, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment en tapotant ses genoux.

L'omega poussa un soupir agacé avant de s'exécuter. A quoi joue-t-il?,se demanda-t-il en s'empourprant un peu, et devant Tobio-sama en plus?

Tooru eut un grand sourire satisfait en voyant son petit majordome sur ses genoux. C'est parti pour la phase de séduction."Tu dois ne pas avoir pris ton petit déjeuner avec ce remue-menages, sussura l'alpha brun contre son oreille, alors, que dis-tu de le manger maintenant?"

Shouyou compta protester mais une fraise se présenta contre ses lèvres. "Allez, goûte Shouyou. Ces fraises sont succulentes, chuchota Tooru en lui flattant légèrement le flanc de son autre main. Le roux baissa les yeux vers Tobio-sama qui venait de lui prendre doucement le poignet afin de tremper un de ses doigts dans le bol de chocolat fondu. Il retint sa respiration quand le noiraud se mit ensuite à le sucer délicatement en le dévorant du regard, l'incitant à faire des choses que la morale réprouverait.

Shouyou entrouvit ses lèvres face à tant de sensualité, ce qui permit à Tooru de glisser lentement la fraise dans sa bouche. "C'est bon, Shouyou?, lui demanda le brun en le regardant suçoter légèrement le fruit avant de le mordre doucement.

Le majordome hocha doucement la tête, sa voix s'étant absentée dans cette atmosphère érotique. Les senteurs émises par les deux alphas lui montirent à la tête. "Tu es si adorable, sussura alors son maitre en levant sa tête vers lui, laisse-moi goûter tes lèvres." Shouyou poussa un soupir sous le baiser qui devint vite un gémissement quand les mains de Tobio-sama effleurèrent ses jambes avant d'explorer doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses... Mmmmm, non. On est à découvert et je...

Les deux alphas se rengorgèrent des réactions de l'omega sous le baiser de l'un et les caresses de l'autre, apprécièrent encore plus son odeur dont les légères notes florales devinrent de plus en plus intenses. Toutefois, ce moment des plus passionnés s'interrompit subitement. "Le duc Futakuchi arrive bientôt et sera là durant toute la journée, se dépêcha de déclarer Shouyou en rompant le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, je vous annonce aussi mon congès ce soir, continua-t-il en se levant. Ça me permettra de me remettre les idées en place. "Sur ce, termina-t-il en arrangeant son uniforme un peu froissé, je vous laisse à vos occupations.

\- Ah là là, il s'en est fallu de peu, fit Tooru en regardant Shouyou quitter prestement le jardin, mais tu as vu combien il était réactif à ton égard, Tobio-chan."

Le noiraud hocha la tête même s'il était frustré que leur petite "entrevue" avec Hinata se finisse si tôt. Il avait encore envie de contempler le visage de l'omega roux sous le plaisir... et lui faire plus que de simples caresses. "Que fait-on maintenant?, s'enquit-il auprès de Tooru, je crains qu'on l'est un peu refroidi à être trop entreprenants.

\- Patience, Tobio, répondit Tooru avec un petit sourire machiavélique, j'ai une petite idée pour que Shouyou tombe dans nos bras sans qu'il ait ses chaleurs."

Après tout, cet adorable petit majordome faisait tout pour qu'ils n'eurent aucun souci.

A eux de lui rendre la pareille.

"Aaaaah, j'en ai marre, Kei, se plaignit Shouyou pendant que le blond et lui burent un coup au bar que tenait leur ami Yamaguchi, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Quitte ton poste et va travailler là où je suis, lui suggéra Kei en buvant sa tasse de thé, veiller sur le duc Bokuto, c'est comme garder un enfant donc c'est gérable." Depuis que l'ancien majordome de son maitre, Akaashi-san, avait démissionné pour s'occuper de la famille qu'il avait formé avec Kuroo-san, Kei se retrouvait avec du travail en plus mais ce n'était pas si gênant que ça au fond.

Koutarou-sama avait beau être un alpha fonceur, il se montrait incroyablement attentionné au lit. Toutefois, la réponse de Hinata ne l'étonna guère. "Mais je ne veux pas abandonner Tooru-sama." Et Tobio-sama aussi même si ça coute de me le dire.

\- Alors cesse de te plaindre, rétorqua sèchement le blond, ou sinon mets les choses au clair avec Oikawa. S'il court après Monsieur sa sérénissime altesse Kageyama, qu'il te laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes."

Shouyou eut un petit rire en entendant le surnom de Tobio-sama. Kei était resté à peine deux mois à son service avec qu'il ne devienne le frère par alliance de Tooru et il n'avait pas supporté son caractère autoritaire. Néanmoins, son ami avait raison. Je dois en parler avec Tooru-sama et si cela ne lui plait pas, autant que je parte. Cela ne servait à rien d'espérer si le baron le considérait comme un vulgaire jouet dont son frère et lui n'hésitaient pas à profiter.

Leur conversation s'interrompit avec l'arrivée de Yamaguchi au comptoir qui avait fini de servir les clients. Ils discutèrent ensuite tous les trois de choses plus légères, ce qui lui remonta le moral. Le lendemain donc, Shouyou retourna au domaine Oikawa après avoir passé la nuit chez ses parents. Le roux avait ainsi pu voir sa petite soeur et avoir de ses nouvelles. Je suis content que ses études se passent bien, pensa-t-il en se rendant dans sa chambre qui fut parfaitement rangée à son entrée, je vais remercier les femmes de chambres de l'avoir nettoyée en mon absence.

A peine était-il en train de poser sa petite valise sur le lit qu'un domestique frappa à sa porte. "Hinata-san, Tooru-sama vous demande dans ses quartiers."Et c'est reparti... Ça fait à peine dix minutes que je suis rentré. "Dis-lui que j'arrive bientôt, déclara le roux en mettant sa valise au sol.

Il la viderait plus tard.

L'omega roux partit alors avec une humeur massacrante en direction des quartiers privés de Tooru-sama en espérant que ce dernier ne lui demanda rien de mirobolant. La chambre, dont la taille n'avait rien à envier à celle d'une suite, était vide mais les draps présents sur le grand lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux rouges bordeaux furent fermés. Des clapotis se firent alors entendre suivis de la voix de Tooru. "Shouyou, je suis dans mon bain. Tu peux venir."

Shouyou serra les poings en allant dans la pièce attenante où en effet Tooru-sama prenait tranquillement son bain dans une grande baignoire emplie d'eau parfumée à la rose et pleine de pétales vermillons. Seul? "Ta soirée s'est bien passée?, demanda Tooru en lui adressant un tendre sourire. Le majordome se sentit rougir devant sa nudité parfaite avant de répondre timidement : "Très bien, ma famille vous transmet ses hommages, et vous avec Futakuchi-sama?

\- Comme d'habitude avec ce duc grincheux, déclara Tooru avec un petit rire, de toute manière, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour te raconter ma journée d'hier, poursuivit-il en lui adressant un sourire aguicheur, tu nous aides tellement au quotidien, Tobio et moi donc il est de notre devoir de te récompenser de tes efforts... Et de te montrer combien nous t'aimons par la même occasion.

\- Quoi?, s'étonna Shouyou avant de s'apercevoir que des doigts habiles étaient en train de le déshabiller. Tobio-sama se trouvait derrière lui, le désir dans le regard océan contrastant avec la tendresse de sa gestuelle. "Détends-toi, murmura le noiraud contre son oreille tandis qu'il retira lentement son manteau, suivi de sa chemise, mêlant ce sensuel effeuillage à de douces caresses qui provoquèrent en lui d'agréables frissons.

La respiration du roux se fit alors haletante quand les mains de Tobio-sama atteignirent son pantalon. L'odeur des deux alphas, mélange à la fois boisé et aromatique, embaumait la pièce se confondant avec les délicats effluves de rose. Shouyou ne savait plus quoi penser des attentions de Tooru-sama et de Tobio-sama. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'une fois nu, il se laissa guider malgré lui par le noiraud jusque dans la baignoire où le brun les acceuillit à l'intérieur.

Shouyou se sentit alors pris au piège entre les deux. Non, ils l'enveloppaient plutôt d'une tendre affection. Son cerveau fut trop embrumé et son corps trop avide de sensations pour avoir encore des réticences. "On va bien te dorloter, lui murmura Tooru qui l'enlaçait amoureusement par derrière avant de desserrer l'étreinte pour poser doucement ses mains sur les épaules du plus petit : "Maintenant, laisse-toi aller, lui sussura ensuite l'alpha brun en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

Shouyou regarda Tobio-sama soulever une de ses jambes de l'eau afin de lui masser le mollet en remontant doucement vers sa cuisse tandis que Tooru-sama en fit de même avec ses épaules. "Mmmmm, soupira l'omega en fermant les yeux. Ces mains larges et chaudes le détendirent grandement. Il se sentait si bien... Sauf que la séance de massage prit une autre tournure quand Tobio finit de s'occuper de son autre jambe pour se diriger vers son torse.

Le noiraud commença à presser doucement ses mains sur les cotes du plus petit avant de se mettre à taquiner les tétons roses du pouce. Shouyou ouvrit subitement les yeux sous cette caresse impudique. "Mais qu'est-ce que...? Aaanh!, gémit-il quand Tooru glissa lentement un doigt en lui, sous l'eau. "Il faut aussi qu'on s'occupe de toi en profondeur, le taquina Tooru en lui embrassant la tempe, c'est bon?

\- Nnnnn." Shouyou se sentit pris d'une fièvre que les deux alphas se plurent à attiser encore plus. Tobio butina les lèvres du roux quand Tooru mit un deuxième doigt. "Mmmm." L'omega bougea son bassin afin de mieux les accueillir en lui. L'eau coulait un peu de la baignoire à cause de ses mouvements effrenés mais les lèvres chaudes et fermes du noiraud, les doigts délicieusement inquisiteurs du brun...C'est tellement bon. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. "Il est temps que nous allions au lit, suggéra Tooru en retirant doucement ses doigts pendant que Tobio rompit le baiser, n'est-ce pas Tobio?"

Tobio hocha la tête en sortant de la baignoire pour prendre une serviette : "Viens ici que je te sèche, commanda-t-il au roux qui avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes après de telles activités.

\- Je te tiens, Shouyou, murmura Tooru en le maintenant sous les aisselles le temps que Tobio-chan épongea le corps mouillé du roux. Le roux frissonna de nouveau quand Tobio-sama s'attarda plus que de raison sur ses bourgeons de chair et manqua de tomber lorsque l'alpha se mit à sécher son membre durci en faisant d'indécents vas et vients dessus. Il sentit son intimité réagir plus que de raison. "Tooru-sama... Tobio-sama...

\- Allons dans la chambre maintenant, déclara Tooru en le portant comme une mariée pour l'amener dans la chambre, Tobio sur ses talons. Il déposa l'omega sur le lit à baldaquin après avoir tiré les rideaux puis le noiraud le rejoignit en se positionnant entre les jambes du roux. "Tobio va te choyer comme personne, Shouyou, poursuivit le brun en s'asseyant à coté de l'omega, il va te montrer combien il t'adore."

Le roux plongea alors dans les prunelles océanes et vit alors une émotion différente de la colère qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. "Je t'aime, Shouyou, se confessa Tobio, j'aime tout autant Tooru et..." Il baissa les yeux en serrant les dents, frustré de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer comme il faut. Le roux eut une bouffée de tendresse lorsqu'il entrevit cet aspect-là de Tobio-sama jusqu'alors caché à sa vue. Je comprends pourquoi Tooru-sama est si attiré par lui. L'omega leva sa main et lui caressa doucement la joue. "Allez-y, Tobio-sama, murmura Shouyou avec un sourire confiant, je veux sentir votre chaleur."

Le noiraud lui lança un regard surpris puis il eut l'impression que son coeur fondit face à ce visage rayonnant si innocent en dépit de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les trois. L'alpha plongea donc dans la chaleur de Shouyou, tout doucement, savourant la fournaise étroite et humide pendant que Tooru caressait le torse du plus petit.

Le brun sourit à la vue des expressions de Shouyou dont les pommettes passèrent d'un rose mignon au rouge totalement adorable. Toutefois, lui qui voulut simplement profité du spectacle en s'occupant de lui-même, l'omega ne lui donna pas cette occasion et lui offrit une alternative bien délicieuse. "Mmmm... Shouyou, gémit-il lorsque le roux empoigna doucement sa virilité pour la prendre voracement en bouche.

Tooru se mit dans une position plus confortable pour eux deux puis se laissa aller en laissant courir ses doigts dans les mèches rousses, savourant ces lèvres qui le goûtaient sans aucune mesure. "Ta jolie petite bouche est si chaude." Et cette langue gourmande qui léchait tantôt son gland...Un délice. L'alpha brun jeta un oeil à Tobio qui se mouvait à l'intérieur du roux en soupirant d'aise tellement la sensation qu'il rencontrait à chaque coup de rein lui fut délectable.

Quant à Shouyou... L'omega fut plongé dans un abîme, quelque part entre le plaisir à l'état pur et l'extase totale, le creux de ses reins brûlant d'un feu passionné qui le poussait à onduler du bassin à chaque vas et vient de Tobio-sama, un désir encore innassouvi qui lui donnait encore plus envie de procurer à Tooru-sama ce même sentiment. Toutefois, son maitre décida de le faire encore plus crier en flattant son membre de tendres caresses. "Arrê...tez..." Sinon, il n'allait pas tenir.

Tobio-sama allait d'ailleurs plus vite à ce moment-là au fur et à mesure qu'il s'étrécissait autour de lui. Ça y est, je n'en peux plus, c'est trop... "Je ne vais pas...tarder... à jouir, haleta Shouyou en continuant de caresser la virilité de Tooru-sama.

\- Alors jouis pour nous, Shouyou, déclara Tobio en donnant un coup de rein plus puissant et plus profond qui le fit succomber, ooooh, ça y est, je viens.

\- Oui, montre-nous ton visage quand tu succombes, l'encouragea Tooru en sentant la sienne aussi arriver, ah, tu palpites sous ma main, on dirait et tu sens Tobio en train de te remplir, n'est-ce pas? Tu aimes tout ça?

Les simples gémissements rauques du noiraud, les petits propos indécents du brun et la sensation de chaleur qui se déversait en lui l'amenèrent à la jouissance tandis que Tooru-sama aspergea malgré lui son visage, trop pris par le plaisir. "Je suis désolé, Shouyou, s'excusa Tooru en le débarbouillant à l'aide d'un des draps, ce que tu m'as fait était tellement bon que je n'ai pas fait attention.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Tooru-sama, le rassura le roux pendant que Tobio-sama se retirait de lui pour l'étreindre tendrement par derrière, et j'ai..., il rougit un peu, beaucoup aimé ce que vous m'avez fait.

\- Sache que cela ne sera pas la dernière fois, déclara Tooru en le calinant à son tour.

\- Nous t'aimerons autant de fois qu'il le faudra, ajouta Tobio en posant un petit baiser sur sa nuque.

Shouyou se détendit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne se cachait pas que cette séance de détente plus qu'improvisée lui avait énormément plu.

"Je me nomme Shouyou Hinata, 20 ans, majordome, omega. Je sers maintenant deux maitres, deux alphas du nom de Tooru Oikawa et Tobio Kageyama. Officiellement, je veille à ce qu'il ne leur arrive aucun imprévu. Officieusement, ce sont eux qui se proposent d'être à mon service. J'ai décidé de me donner à eux et vous savez quoi? Avoir deux compagnons, ce n'est pas si mal."

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. A bientôt. :)


End file.
